When You Smile
by SleepingFool
Summary: After a long time of not seeing each other, Pan and Trunks try to regain their friendship. But their relationship changes... A story from Pan's POV.
1. In the shadows

**Pairings**: G/B, U/M, eventually T/P  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Some cursing, more serious stuff in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, you probably don't either.  
**Notes**: Enjoy.

* * *

**When You Smile**

**1 of ?**

* * *

I smile faintly as Blacky jumps onto my lap, settling on it and lowering his little head until it rests comfortably on one of my wrists. My other hand reaches up to softly stroke the black fur behind his pointy ears, knowing by heart where they are.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking; crappy name, huh? It was just the first thing that came to my mind when Uub gave him to me last year, when his cat got little kittens.

I don't have to look at him to know that he's lying with his eyes closed. Instead, I look up at my white cealing, trying to figure out if I should get up and check on dinner or not. Sighing, I decide it would probably be best to do so.

Blacky mewls uncontentedly as I dump him off my lap and onto the couch beside where I sat. My smile only grows as he rolls over, trying to tempt me to touch him again. I don't.

Walking into my overly huge kitchen and leaving my grumpy cat behind in the process, a sigh escapes my lips.

Tonight's my turn to cook dinner for the 6 of us, and glancing at the clock, my friends must be here shortly. We have this ritual that once or twice a week we go over to each other's houses and eat there, just so we keep in touch. Sometimes we go out to clubs, but that's a rare occasion – Bra and me always tease the guys that they're just too old to have fun anymore, but I know that's not the reason.

Secretly, or not so, Goten just doesn't want others to look at his girl/wife/mate.

Hn.

Yeah, I guess I should mention that Goten and Bra have been married, for about 2 years now. They live in this huge house near Capsule, so that Bra is close to work. I say huge, because it's just that; 3 stories with rooms as big as the regular class room.

I've got a pretty big appartment myself – I got it from Trunks and Bra for my eighteenth birthday so that explains the size – and I like it very much, 'cause it's near college and I simply feel at ease here. But it's really nothing compared to theirs.

Trunks has his own house near Goten and Bra, though it's smaller because he lives there alone. Well, most of the time. Last time I saw him was 3 weeks ago, because we were all too busy with our own lives to make an appointment.

Marron lives on her own, at some house near the beach – I've never been there, she's just bought the place, but I'm sure I'll see it someday soon. Uub shares the house with her, but I think they don't have a relationship. With emphasis on the word 'think'.

Between getting the garlic bread out of the oven and checking on the pasta, I glare at Blacky who's just entered the kitchen. He rubs up against my bare leg with his wide eyes gazing up at me, pleading for a little attention. I sigh. The cat is just a spoilt little brat. But I love the little guy despite that. I stroke his head for a second.

Taking the garlic bread to the main table in the living room that's already set for my guests, I flick the cd player on and plop down onto the windowseat. The sky is a clear blue, no clouds in sight. That much I had guessed from the heat outside, but thank god for little things such as air conditioning.

I smile at the sky and at the sun for no obvious reason, tapping my fingers on my knee absently to the rhythm of the song currently playing.

"Hey, yo! Panny we're here!" Yes, even I ask myself why my Uncle has the key to my appartment. Ah, yes, Bra of course. My eyes don't move from the sky, admiring the blueness of it. Why, it's almost as blue as-

"Trunks, stop that!" Marron giggles as they all at once enter the room. They're laughing loudly, and I have my doubts for a second. But I _know_ that Marron and Trunks are exes, I _know_ that they're just friends now.

Honestly, I admire them for that. 'Cause God knows I couldn't with my exes.

"Hello you guys. Make yourselves comfortable while I get the pasta." I smile as I give all of them a peck on the cheek. It's nice to see them all again, seeing as how studying is keeping me busy all the time. Walking to the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and look for what I know my dear Uncle's going to ask me.

"Pan, where's the wine!" Goten yells, before I hear him give a yelp. His wife is scolding him for being rude, though she's laughing at the same time. I can hear it all the way in the kitchen. Ha. As if I'm not used to it.

"It's right here." I walk into the room again, putting the pasta and the bottle of cooled wine down, smiling as I see Bra slapping on my Uncle's fingers to get him to stay away from the garlic bread. I chuckle as she kisses his cheek to comfort him, cause even _I_ can't resist his puppy dog face.

"Uncle, you are _so_ majorly pussy-whipped." I wink at Bra as Goten turns a nice shade of red and everyone bursts out into laughter. I grab the wine bottle from the table and uncork it by holding my hand over the bottle and using the slightest bit of ki to get it out. As the laughter dies down little by little, I fill everyone's glasses with the red wine, stopping at Bra when she holds her hand up.

"No, no wine for me Panny." I raise an eyebrow in question, when suddenly I see Goten grinning widely beside her, rubbing his hand over his belly. And that's about the time my mouth drops to the floor. Oh. My. God. No fucking way.

"WHAT!" Echoes through my lovely apartment from all sides. I wince. The neighbours must be having a ball right now. A grin then makes its way onto my face, and I know it has to be nearly splitting my face in two. I don't care.

"Well, I guess I better get the juice out then, huh?" I lean down and give her a bear hug, congratulating her and my Uncle and walking to the kitchen as everyone congratulates them and asks about when she found out, when she's due and all that sort of stuff.

Snatching the orange juice from the top shelf in the fridge, I skip back into the room happily, ignoring that little voice in the back of my head. Bra's sitting on Goten's lap, and they're both grinning as she plays with the black strands of his hair.

I can't believe I'm actually jealous.

Not jealous of them, but of the easy affection they share. To them it's the most normal thing in the world. But then again, they have the luxury of simply _knowing _their loved one is waiting for them when they come home every day.

"Well, Uncle Trunks, when are you coming with some kids of your own?" Uub smirks as I hand the pasta to him, and he winks in my direction. Trunks, who sits on the opposite of the table blushes and shakes his head. That's when I notice that not only are Bra and Goten sitting next to each other, but also Marron and Uub. And they're sitting _really_ close, if you catch my meaning.

"So, I see that you two got something going on, huh? I was wondering why you were suddenly moving in together." Bra said, nodding toward the obvious arm Uub has around Marron. They both smile, and for some reason (besides the obvious 'I'm glad for my friend'-thing) I'm a lot happier than before.

"Hey, I'm not the only one not producing brats. What about Pan?" Trunks smirks that cute smirk at me, and I scowl. I'd been waiting for that one, and of course every one at the table is looking at me expectantly. For some reason, they're always so curious about my love life. And then I ask myself (and smile bitterly) what love life?

"Well, the last guy I dated ended up crawling away, 'cause I didn't like the way he was constantly trying to get his hands underneath my shirt, so no. I don't see little ones running around any time soon." I frown as I remember the asshole. And I absolutely don't look up. Besides, I already know that they're all surprised. Normally, I don't open up like that – I just don't like to tell them how fucked up my life really is. Strange, huh?

"But hey, I can't help if I'm that sexy, you know?" I laugh falsely as I get up to get another piece of the bread, and they laugh with me. Hiding that deep inside I too want a man to just hold me, and love me, and _not_ be scared of me. Or just trying to get into my shorts for that matter. But hey, this is what they expect of me.

"Anyways, I just don't think I have time for romance, with all that studying." Rolling my eyes, I sit down and nibble on a piece of garlic bread, avoiding the piercing blue eyes in front of me. Why is he looking at me like that?

Okay, so I like Trunks. Big deal. And yeah, I know what you're thinking, like; oh, but he's so much older than you. I know, believe me. I _know_. But you try telling that to my heart. And hormones.

"You're just saying that, Pan. Deep down you know that's just a big fat lie." Damnit, why can she read me so easily? And now everyone's just staring at me like I've grown a second head or something like that. I glare at her, but she doesn't flinch.

"Fine, so I do have time for it. Do you know how scary guys think I am? I mean, it's not every day you find a girl who can fly and do stuff a normal human can't imagine. They get scared so fucking easily. No offence, you guys." I smile apologetically at the new couple as they laugh. Yeah, you laugh. You've already found each other.

Ugh, since when am I this pathetic?

"But you're okay, right?" Ah. My dear Uncle Goten. He's just way too concerned about me. I nod in his direction, and he smiles at me. He's really nice, perhaps too nice. I'm just glad that he and Bra found each other. If I told you of all the times she came crying to me about how he didn't notice her…… Well, it just torr apr apart. They're good for each other.

"Of course I am, Uncle Goten." I snicker as he mock glares at me, before Bra glares at him and he quits it. He hates me calling him Uncle. Maybe it was a bit of a lie that I'm fine, but that's not the point.

"Are we going out Saturday?" Trunks asks as he pours himself some more wine. Goten and Bra immediately nod, and so do Marron and Uub. Then he turns his blue eyes on me, and I feel like I'm just drowning in them. Shaking my head to clear it, I shift my eyes from those orbs to my plate.

"Well, you can come by at my club, cos I need to work for a couple of hours on Sat." They all stare at me weirdly. Oh yeah, I haven't told them yet of my new occupation.

"Two weeks ago I got a job at the new club downtown. You know, to pay for food and stuff." And of course to look at all males on the floor and dream about them. Hey, I've got hormones too ya know?

"You? Working at a club?" Oh, don't you agree that Trunks is just so well-spoken? The guys all stare at me, while Bra and Marron smile. I guess I'm just full of surprises.

"And? Are there any cute guys there?" Bra asks, grabbing her fork and just twirling it in the pasta she's stopped eating. You'd think she'd only eat more now that she's pregnant.

Marron closes Uub's mouth with a tap on his chin, and I chuckle.

Seeing as how everyone's finished their dinner, I only shrug at her rethorical question and stand up from my seat, gathering the plates and bringing them to the kitchen. I hear someone coming into the kitchen, and turn around to see Trunks behind me.

He hands me the rest of the bowls and stuff from the table, and then we silently clean them. It's a comfortable silence, though I wonder why he's this quiet. You'd at least think he'd tell me all about work and why he's been so busy the past few weeks. But he's just drying the plates and glasses, a frown on his sharp features.

"What's going on?" I decide to just ask him. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting that one, for he suddenly looks at me with a startled expression on his face. I smile warmly at him, trying to get the man to open up and just tell me what's troubling him.

"I just…. I have the same problems you know," at my puzzled expression, he proceeds, "Not many people understand me like you all do. I don't like to lie to the women I date, I just want to tell them so they know who they're with. But I just don't do that, because I know how they'll react. And how can I build a relationship on half-lies?" He looks anywhere but at me, and I suddenly feel like I'm the biggest jerk ever. I always thought he didn't have any worries, 'cause he's just beautiful and rich. Guess I really don't know him like I thought I did.

I gaze into his blue eyes and see his sincerity there. I really _am_ a twit. Maybe I'd just hoped to convince myself that he was just a pretty face, with not much to offer otherwise, even though I knew better. Perhaps it was just easier to think that to help myself getting over the guy.

I mean, with the Grand Tour and all, we used to be good friends. However, afterwards we all saw each other less and less, and with every time he appeared on the news for Capsule it just gave me the impression he'd changed into a player or something.

After a couple of years, Bra was the one that got us all together again and we began to make more appointments to see each other. And while Bra and I are best friends, I just don't know the others that well anymore. I never took the time, just too busy with myself. You see, pitiful excuses are my specialty.

"We'll find someone." I pause for a moment after I say that. He smiles gratefully at me, and I nod at him confidently. Well, also a bit desperately, 'cause I just hope I do.

Glancing at him sideways, I can't help but notice the way his muscles ripple under his bronzed skin as he moves to put the plates into the cupboard above the counter. Mentally I scowl at myself. I'm close to pining over the guy. Okay, so he's gorgeous, and nice, and kind, and single. It doesn't mean anything!

"Hmph." I turn as I finish the last of the dishes, walking back into the living room to find that Bra's already finished folding the table cloth and putting it back into one of the drawers of the closet on the right of me. The table has no dishes on it, so I turn around.

I feel a pang of envy in my gut as I see the two couples sitting close to each other and quietly talking.

Bra meets my gaze, and damn her 'cause she knows how I must feel, and she smiles sympathetically. Shaking my head to prevent her from moving from her place on Goten's lap, I turn on my heel and walk back into the kitchen.

Trunks is sitting at the kitchen table, awaiting me so it seems. Glancing around the kitchen, I see that everything's cleaned up, and I smile gratefully at him as I plop down into the vacant chair in front of him.

I think it's time I get to know him again.

* * *

So I've been talking to him for about a full hour, and nobody's come into the kitchen yet to check on us. I suspect they're just too busy with each other. Hey, I don't mind. Surely I don't mind when I see this man in front of me pouring his heart out, while Blacky comfortably rests on his lap like it's the best place in the world.

It's strange how I feel immensely comfortable pouring mine out.

He's telling me anything and everything, in complete honesty. So am I, for that matter. We just keep talking and talking and talking. Various things really.

For example. He's got these problems at work, and I try to help him however I can. Of course, with my limited knowledge it's not much, but he seems to appreciate it even so.

It's nice to talk to him too, I feel like he's actually listening to me. Not that Bra doesn't, mind you.

It's just….. different.

"Do you want coffee?" Not waiting for his answer, I stand up and open the cabinet. I'm all too aware of the blue eyes on my back, but I try to ignore them. When I glance back at him for a moment, and I realize what he's staring at, I'm startled.

Okay, so I know I'm not ugly and that I have a nice caramel-coloured skin tone. And with my shorts as short as they are and the red top not doing a very good job at covering everything, I can guess that's what he's staring at. But it's hot, so excuse me.

It's just that _he_ is looking at me like _that_.

"Sugar?" I flush crimson as I realize what that could've sounded like. If he noticed, he doesn't comment on it. He just nods vaguely and turns his head to look out the window next to him. But he's smiling.

Pouring the coffee into the two mugs I placed on the countertop, I completely forget about the company in liviliving room. A smile graces his face as I sit down again and look down into the black abyss. It probably looked like I was gazing for answers in it, because I didn't raise my eyes for quite a while.

"The meaning of life is that it stops." My head shifts up quickly, surprised at his soft murmur. He's still gazing outside, a serious expression on his face as he watches the birds on the huge tree beside the building, and with some awe I realize I can see his carotid artery beating in time with his heart on that corded neck. Under that bronze skin.

Geez, I'm really going on about him, here. Oh well.

I wonder what happened to make me discuss these things with him. He's surprised me more than once in this whole conversation. It seems that he's not only one of the hottest guys on Earth, he goes a lot deeper than that. Surprise, surprise.

And just when I've decided to ask him what made him and Marron split up-

"Hey you guys! You forgot all about us, didn't you?" Bra yells as she practically runs into my kitchen, a huge smile on her face. She crosses her arms over her chest and mock glares at us.

I raise a brow as I realize her lipstick's just a bit smeared.

"No. _You _forgot about _us_," Trunks chides her playfully, and I look at him with both brows raised when he winks at me, "but that's alright."

I guess this must be the time where I realize I'm hooked.

* * *

Comments and criticism are both welcome. 


	2. Why not?

**Pairings**: G/B, U/M, eventually T/P  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Cursing, not much else. Perhaps later, if you want?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, you probably don't either.  
**Notes**:Enjoy.

* * *

**When You Smile **

2 of ?

* * *

"So you really like him, huh?" Bra smiles knowingly as I just stare at her in shock. What the hell is she talking about? I shake my head and look down into my coffee.

From the corners of my eyes I can see Blacky rolling over on their couch, playing with a ball of yarn. It's typical, you know. He just loves that lavender ball so much, he's always playing with it. And it's not like he doesn't have enough toys to play with. Funny.

Shifting in my seat, I turn to look at my cat fully and ignore Bra's heavy stare.

My kitty just loves to come here, probably 'cause it's so huge and the couch's so soft. He yawns and stretches and I smile fondly at the little creature. Bra follows my gaze and grins. She adores him, and she loves to cuddle with him. No wonder he's so comfortable here.

Everybody loves the little guy, really. Especially Trunks. Sigh. Geez.

"You don't have to lie to me, Pan. I can see it clearly on your face and in your eyes." Bra pours some more coffee into her mug and motions at mine, but I shake my head and close my eyes tiredly.

Standing up, I walk over to one of their windows and gaze outside. It's still early, a lazy Sunday morning at Bra's and Goten's. I believe my Uncle is still sleeping upstairs in their huge bed, snoring no doubt.

Hn.

I'd have liked to still be in my bed, but Bra had to call at 8:30 to ask if I wanted to come over and 'talk'. I'd cursed her out for waking me up so early, but she'd just ignored that and asked me again.

Damn her, waking up so early after we'd been out all night.

Truthfully, I hadn't slept all night. Lying awake, 'cause sleep was just out of reach. Not that I didn't want to sleep. No, it was just that every time I closed my eyes I saw his blue eyes looking back at me, and the way we danced haunted me.

Hugging myself tightly, I continue to stare outside and watch as birds fly over, and absently note that it'll probably be even hotter today than it was yesterday.

Yesterday.

After I'd worked from 10 till midnight, and my shift was over, I'd walked onto the dancefloor and just started dancing on my own. Or as 'on my own' as you can be in a crowded club.

A couple of minutes later I'd suddenly felt someone moving behind me, in my personal space. Yeah, I know you're thinking; personal space in a club? But hey, the guy'd been dancing so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

I'd spun around, ready to brush him off, and found myself staring into two deep blue eyes, which I recognized immediately as Trunks'. There's only one person with that kind of eyes. Unconsciously I shivered.

"The rest is over there." He motioned with his head, and I glanced there before nodding numbly. Like I cared.

He was still dancing as I gave him a once over, and I licked my lips absently. The guy was looking great, and I noticed I wasn't the only one who thought that. Every girl around was practically oggling him.

Smiling crookedly, I began dancing again. And we were real close.

Well, after that we just had so much fun that I forgot all about the time. It felt so good, his body moving against mine, that I could pretend for a minute that we were together. That he loved me and wanted me. But when I open my eyes now I'm just confronted with the fact that the only thing in front of me is a beautiful garden. Not his beautiful face.

"Girl, it's not a crime you know." I glance at Bra from the corner of my eye and raise an eyebrow. Bra leans back in her chair and lifts the mug to her lips, trying to hide the smug smirk on her face behind it. Oh, she's enjoying herself immensely. Haha.

After she puts the mug down again, she gets up and walks over to me, standing behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist in a friendly gesture. Her chin rests on my left shoulder as she gazes outside too. I feel her take a deep breath and then, "Loving someone is a good thing. It's not a curse."

I snort and smile faintly, "Not for you. You're married, Bra. You've always been very close with Goten. That's a lot different than me loving Trunks and his feelings probably not going any further than friendship." Bra glances up at me with her wide blue eyes, and I feel Blacky rubbing himself against my shin as if trying to comfort me. He's such a cute cat.

"How is it different, Pan? You don't know if he loves you or not. I didn't know either with Goten. It's something you'll have to find out by asking him. You can't do anything else," she pauses and frowns, "and sadly, neither can I."

Chuckling at her disappointment at not being able to meddle in my personal life as she releases me, I squat down and pick my lazy cat up. Together we walk back to the table and take a seat.

"It's not that I don't want to ask him, I'm just….."

"Afraid?" Bra finishes for me, "Afraid that it's too soon, afraid that you'll be rejected, afraid that he won't want to be friends with you anymore if he _does_ reject you?" I smile ruefully and nod vaguely as she manages to capture all my fears in that sentence. She smiles comfortingly, and takes my hands in hers on the table.

"Pan, that's exactly how I felt when I came to you all those times, to cry and be comforted. But you know what, they're all ridiculous fears," her eyes go distant as she recalls those days, before they refocus on me and she smiles sadly, "I know I never thanked you for that, hon, so I'll do it now."

I shake my head at her and rub the tops of her hands which are placed in mine, smiling at her. She's a good friend, and I love her. How could I not help her when she was in need of a shoulder to cry on? She's one of the sweetest people I know.

"It's not necessary, Bra," I say and she opens her mouth to answer, but I cut her off, "just don't." She closes her eyes and regains her composure. I pat her hand and get up, run into the kitchen and come back into the room with what I was looking for.

"Cookie Dough?" She just laughs and I nod as I hand her a spoon. This is exactly what we both need. A little ice cream to cheer us up. It doesn't matter that it's only 10 in the morning. Hey, what can I say, I'm an all round ice-consumer!

"We'll just see how this works out, Bra."

* * *

Life can suck sometimes, you know? But it's days like these that I actually like it. I mean, it's not that I'm depressed all the time. Just one day you're more thankful than others, eh? Right now I'm just glad that I'm with Bra.

"So what exactly made you fall in love with him, girl?" Bra winks as I cough and nearly choke on a piece of cookie dough. Then I actually think about her question as I watch my best friend stroking Blacky's furry back. It's a combination of things, I realize as I pull my knees to my chest.

We've moved to the couch, and we've just been talking about many things for nearly an hour. Like how she's enjoying that Goten is just about catering to her every need (when he's awake, of course) because of her pregnancy, and the fact that after 2 years they're still as in love as ever.

I look up from Blacky's content figure and see Bra still gazing at me questioningly.

"It's not one thing, Bra. It was his hair, and his eyes, and his……" I trail off as I see my best friend grinning at me, "Well, you know!" She shakes her head.

"No don don't. Enlighten us." Bra says as she points at my Uncle, who's suddenly sitting at the table and listening intently to me. My eyes widen, and I sputter, before Bra cuts me off, "What, you didn't notice him there?"

I glare at Goten, who just grins sheepishly, "How long have you- oh never mind." Cutting myself off, I cross my arms and try to control the urge to blush like a busted schoolgirl. Geez, he must've been sitting there for quite a while now. But, he doesn't know who I'm talking about, right?

"So, whose hair and eyes are so interesting that you were going dreamy-eyed on us?" Yes! He doesn't know. If he did, he would surely tell Trunks, and then _everything _would be ruined. I don't know what _everything_ is at the moment, but that doesn't matter.

"Trunks', Go." Bra jumps the gun, and I can practically _feel_ his eyes widen, even though I'm glaring at his wife. Why do I have to have a best friend who's my Uncle's wife, who just happens to be Trunks' best friend? And why does said best friend have to be such a blabbermouth?

"You're _in love_ with- with Trunks?" Bra nods vigorously as she gets up and happily plops down on a still shocked-looking Goten's lap. Oh well. The cat's out of the bag, and I can't do anything about it anymore.

"Yes, Go, just breathe." Bra slaps him lightly in the face as her husband just continues to stare at me like I've grown a second head. This is exactlythe kind of reaction I expected from him, and probably every other family member andfriend I have.

When Goten doesn't listen to her, Bra smiles and raises his face to hers, placing a kiss on his lips. I frown in concentration as I decide to grasp this chance and get away. Yeah, this'll work out nicely. I'll... I'll just go home now. Uh-oh.

"I don't think so, Panny. I'd like to hear you finish your sentence." Goten grins as he appears in front of me in the doorway, blocking any escape route I might've had in mind. I scowl at him as I stomp back into their living room and sit on the same chair I sat on earlier that day.

Goten sits down in front of me with a smug grin still on his face, and I just want to wipe it off his face. This must've been Bra's doing. Ah yes, of course, I realize as she sits on the chair next to him.

"Now, Panny, tell me what is so special about Trunks that makes you love him." He leans back in the chair and stretches his arms over his head, as I dump my head on the palms of my hands.

Hn.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm telling you this," I glare at the both of them, "It's his eyes, his hair, the way he looks at the world, the way he talks to me like I'm his equal," I pause in thought, fidgeting with the end of the large t-shirt I'd hastily pulled over my head at home, "And it's in the way he walks, and of course, he dances great too." Then I scowl as I realize that I've become exactly what I didn't want; a girl pining over a guy who's never going to notice her. Ever. Ugh.

When I look up, I see Bra and Goten grinning at each other. I roll my eyes and then close them, just tired and weary of my friends, of myself, of everythinhey hey just know me too well. And I bet they're lauging inside 'cause I've always sworn I would never be that way over a guy.

"Hm. Maybe I can put in a good word for you, eh?" Goten jabs and laughs as I turn red. Oh no. He's just teasing me, right? He's not actually going to-

"Goten! Stop that! You're not going to tell anything to Trunks. This isn't that funny, you know!" She slaps him on the arm, and he shuts up immediately, though keeps grinning. I smile gratefully at my best friend and she smiles back.

"I'm sorry, Pan. It's just hard to believe you're actually in love with Trunks. I mean, he _is_ 14 years older than you are." I frown at him as he brings _that_ little fact up.

"Don't give me that shit, Uncle. You think I don't know that?" I ask angrily, and cross my arms. He's just pointing out facts that don't help me in the least. It certainly doesn't help me justify my feelings for his best friend.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry again," he pauses as he rubs his chin in thought, then adds, "Well, I think it's great. I mean, I don't know how he feels about you, but there's certainly only one way to find out." I'm surprised, but thankful. Standing up from my chair, I give him a hug and walk over to get my keys and the rest of my stuff.

I can understand my Uncle was trying to find out if my feelings are real and honest, and that that's the reason he wanted me to tell him all that, 'cause he's just worried about me. But I don't know if I'm doing the right thing in telling him about my feelings. What if nothing happens and everyone knows that I love Trunks?

I don't even want to think about it.

* * *

My mind wanders as I look at the television, currently not giving much thought to the movie I had been watching. Glancing at the clock, I realize it's almost noon. And I still haven't decided on my course of action.

I mean, what do I do? I don't even know if he's attracted to me. Remembering the night we went out, the way we danced together, it could be possible. And I need to take the chance, but when? And how?

Frowning, I pick up the phone that has been ringing incessantly for some moments. I don't really feel like picking it up, but I guess I need to.

"Yeah?" As I said, I'm not in the mood for chatter.

"Pan, can you come over?" Trunks?

"What is it?" I ask, a tentative smile curving my lips.

"Um, well, I've got a little problem. I just really need you right now." Yeah, that really helps me, Trunks. You could try just telling me what you need me for. Oh well. I'll be a good friend and go over.

"Fine, I'll be right there." It'll give me a nice opportunity to go jogging. Haven't done that in a while. And no, I don't use ki when I jog.

* * *

After changing into white sweatpants and a light blue tank top, I'm on my way to Trunks' place. It's quite a run so I'm just making my way down the blocks, enjoying the weather and how the wind blows across my overheated skin.

It's been a while since I've been to his house, but when it does come into sight I'm smiling. Beautiful is the only way to describe it. So what that's it has cost more than I could ever hope to afford; for him it's a walk in the park. Yeah, I guess it does have it's advantages to be the president of CC.

Running down his street, I gaze at all the other houses around. Nope, I like his the most, though that one on the corner is also _very_ nice. Hn. Keep dreaming, dear Pan. You'll get there. Some day.

Knocking on his door, I tap my foot impatiently. I slide my headphones of my ears, just so I can still hear the music. My mom's been nagging about me turning down the volume for ages – can't tell you how glad I am that I've got my own place. I was just itching to get out of there.

Glad, not 'cause I hated it at home, but it was just so secluded there. Now, I'm not denying the fact that 'secluded' is a bad thing at all times – just that I'm known to like sleeping in and that's not such a good thing when you have to walk about 2 hours before reaching school. Flying isn't such a success, 'cause I haven't got a place to land and people aren't very used to floating girls with book bags. Or guys, for that matter.

The door finally opens and reveals Trunks, a smirk on his rosy lips. Yeah, guess it's time for some body-admiring, huh? Okay. So he's got these black jeans on, that positively cling to his body, and a white tank top. Barefoot, looking homey on his dark blue carpet. That's it. Really. You can imagine the way his muscled arms look, can't you? No? Try harder.

"Hi Panny. Come on in." I smile and step inside, closing the door behind me. He walks in front of me as we enter his kitchen and walks over to his refrigerator, pulling out a soda for him and me as I jump onto his counter.

Looking down, I realize that a good deal of the front of my tanktop is wet from sweat. And, man, do I reek! Geez. Gulping some of the fluid down my throat, I instantly feel less parched. That's better. Except that I look hideous, of course.

"So what's this all about?" I wipe the sweat off my brow with the back of my left hand while holding the can in my other hand. He leans against the counter next to me and pauses, a frown on his face.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He nods, and I frown too. Trunks turns to me, but still keeps silent. Sternly gazing at him the she surrenders, I manage to make him talk.

"Well, there's this Charity Ball on Tuesday evening," He's not going to ask what I suspect he's going to ask, right, "and I haven't got a date yet." He did. Now he's gazing pleadingly into my eyes, and I know I can't say no. Hell, I don't think I want to.

"And you want me to come with you to this ball. Trunks, you _know_ I don't normally go to these things. Are you sure about asking me?" I need to ask, so that he knows who he's trying to convince. I hope he hasn't forgotten.

I'm the infamous Son Pan, tomboy and student. Which basically means 'not going to change in a million years'. Even if a beautiful man is asking me. And his blue orbs are pleading with me. I'm a sucker for those eyes. Ugh, how cliché.

Hn.

I don't even know why he's asking _me._ He should have no problems asking someone else. Right? Yeah. Oh, fuck, don't look at me like that, Trunks.

"Of course I'm sure." Trunks smiles confidently.

And that's that.


	3. How Soon Is Now?

**Pairings**: G/B, U/M, eventually T/P  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Cursing, not much else. Perhaps later, if you want?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, you probably don't either.  
**Notes**: Enjoy.

* * *

**When You Smile **

3?

* * *

"No! I will not degrade myself in such a way." I glare at the red dress Bra is holding up in front of me, then frown as I look it over again. Geez, it's way too revealing. Glancing back at Bra's face, she just smiles. She's _smiling_; she's enjoying my misery. So typical of her. 

"Just try it, Pan. Trunks will like it, I'm sure." She winks at me before stepping out of roomroomy, square fitting room, laughing at the look on my face as she leaves. I turn my back to the curtain after making sure nobody is able to peek inside, and look at the dress again.

"Yeah right. Trunks'll like it." I snort. He'd better like it a whole lot if I'm going to wear it to that stupid ball of his. I raise the dark red fabric over my head and pull it down. Shoving the curtain aside, I walk out of the fitting room hesitantly.

"Pan?" My eyes snap up to Goten's face. Yeah, it gets you wondering just how much he's wrapped around Bra's little finger if she got him to go shopping with the two of us. She claimed that I definitely need a man's opinion. Right.

If he ever dreamed of disagreeing with her then he'd be sleeping on the couch for a week.

Surprise and shock are apparent on his face as he just stares at me, and I blush. Is it too much? I shift my eyes to Bra's face and see a big smile on it. Then she slaps my Uncle on the back of his head to make him stop starit met me like I've got a second head.

"Look in the mirror." I do as she says and turn to the mirror. Silent, I give myself a once over. The red dress reaches my ankles, and it's got two thin straps holding it up. It shows some cleavage, but it's decent, and there are sparkles everywhere. Simple, but elegant.

"You look positively beautiful, Pan." Bra comments as she turns me back around to face her and takes my hands in hers, spreading them to give her a better view. She lifts her head up and to the side to look at Goten, "Well, what do you think, hon?"

Goten looks back at her, before his eyes trail my form again and he nods. He steps up to me, and lays a hand on my shoulder. Lowering his face to my height, he gazes deep into my eyes as I wait expectantly for his vocal oppinion.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my niece?" Shit. That's just what I needed.

"Goten! Be nice and say what's on your mind." Bra orders as she gives him a jab in the ribs. Goten smiles widely and stands his full height again. He glances at Bra, before eyeing me again.

"I like it."

Hn.

* * *

I smile as I watch Blacky walking into my bedroom, and he jumps onto the bed. His adorable little face lowers onto his paws after he lays down on the sheets. Luckily I've already hung the dress inside the closet. Don't think he would've allowed it to stay in one piece if I'd left it on the bed. 

Lowering one of my hands from behind my head till it rests comfortably, but lightly on his little head, I gaze at the cealing and try to decide if I should go make dinner or order some pizza.

"Pizza. Don't wanna cook." I'm terribly tired from the day. Tonight is the big night, and since I've already done all my work for school, I want to rest as much as possible before I have to leave.

Rolling over onto my stomach, I grab the phone from the hook and pause to look at the red dress that's hanging on the closet door. Thankfully I already shopped yesterday for a dress with Bra and Goten, I don't think I would've had the energy to do so this afternoon.

My hand raises the phone to my ear after dialling the right number, and I wait for the pizza guy to pick up before ordering. I need to be ready at 8 and I don't know if they'll have a banquet at this event, so I better eat _something_ before that time.

I slam the phone on the bedside table again, and flop back onto the sheets. Just hope he'll appreciate me dressing up for him, 'cause the dress wasn't cheap, you know? Bra and Goten tried to get me to let them pay for it, but of course I refused. I can take care of myself, damnit.

Getting up and plopping down on the window seat, I gaze outside. There are children playing, and birds are chirping, but it's not so hot anymore. I smile as I see that my neighbours are arguing again, though I can see as well as the next person that they love each other.

Mixed feelings. That's what I'm having. On one hand, I don't mind going to this ball with Trunks, 'cause maybe it shows that he feels something for me too. But on the other hand, I don't know if I'll be able to enjoy myself in a room full of people in suits and dresses. Rich people in suits and dresses. Snobby too, probably.

Then again, Trunks'll be with me.

Oh well.

* * *

After eating a greasy pizza, showering, dressing and grooming I'm finally able to just sit down on the couch and relax until Trunks swings by to pick me up. I decided to let my hair fall loose around my shoulders and keep the make-up to a minimum. 

I'm looking nice, so that'll have to do.

The bell rings, so I get up and grab my black purse from the coffee table. Walking over to the door, I nervously check myself in the mirror that hangs there one last time. Take a deep breath and calm yourself, girl!

"Pan?" Trunks smiles as I slowly open my front door. He just stares at me with this smirk on his face, and I can distinctly feel crimson racing to my cheeks. Great.

"Hello, Trunks." Well, what am I supposed to say! Sheesh.

"You look great." My cheeks redden even further as he takes my hand in his and raises it to his lips, then softly kisses it. Gentleman, huh?

I close the door behind me, before he starts to lead me down the corridor and to the elevator. We wait as the doors open and step in, me trying not to stare at how good he looks in that black tux. A nice tie around that nice neck, and a white dress shirt underneath the jacket.

"So, how have you been?" Trunks asks and I can see that cute smirk on his lips again. He's really enjoying my embarrassment, isn't he? Well, I won't give him complete satisfaction.

"A bit busy, I guess. Been having a bit of a problem with some of my homework, but it was solved quickly. Just glad I'm done." I smile as the doors open again to let us out. After walking out of the building, and seeing what our transport will be, my jaw nearly drops.

A huge, black limousine is standing at the curb, and I can juboutbout see the driver in front. Oh man, he's really outdone himself.

"Nice," I murmur as we approach the vehicle, Trunks holding my hand and pulling me forward, "very nice," I add as an afterthought, not sure if I'm talking about the limo or his behind. We enter the limo and sit next to each other. The car starts moving only moments after, and I look out the blinded window.

"Do you want something to drink?" Trunks offers me a glass of champagne, or that's what it looks like, and I accept it with a nod. Wow, this is nice. A smile dances on my lips as I watch the way his mouth frames the glass he's drinking from. Nice, yeah.

Great, I'm blushing again.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Briefs! Who is that lovely lady beside you?" Ditz nr. 15 asks, keeping a pleasant expression on her face while glaring at me from the corner of her eye. 

"Ms. Bundt, this is Pan Son. Pan, this is Ms. Bundt from Bundt Enterprises." So she has a name after all? I lift the corners of my lips a tiny bit and nod at the woman, who nods back at me while still glaring. No way will I smile at this bitch.

"And who is she? Your girlfriend?" I blush, but Trunks doesn't even flinch. This is the first time someone asked such a blunt question since we arrived in the great hall of this huge hotel uptown. It's a relitively nice place, the music's not too bad, but sadly enough the people are terrible. I don't feel comfortable here, at all. Either the women here are glaring at me, or being positively rude to me. Or both.

Married women? The same case. Glaring, jealous stares and snobbish conversations.

"No, she's just a friend of mine." My heart sinks at that. I don't know why. I mean, I should've expected it. 'Just a friend', yeah. A friend that wants more, but who am I? Fuck this.

Ms. Bitch just smiles smugly at me, before turning her attention back to Trunks. Raising my eyes to look at them, I almost grimace at the way she's 'subtly' rubbing up against him. I excuse myself, giving some lame excuse that I want something to drink. Yeah, some liquor would definitely lighten my spirits.

I don't turn to look at them as I walk to the table with the refreshments and grab whatever's closest to me. This has been the umpteenth time some woman is trying to brush me off, though that was the first time someone directly asked about my relationship with Trunks. And to make things worse; half of the women in this room are more beautiful than I could ever hope to be.

Not feeling so nice now, no.

"Ms. Son?" A female voice speaks up from behind me, and I turn from my inspection of the ridiculously sized table to face the woman. Ah, Ditz nr. 16 has arrived. And I'm just having soooo much fun over here!

"Yes?" She smiles deceptively at me, swirling the red wine in her glass before taking a sip and setting the glass down on the table next to us. What the hell does she want? I agitatedly shift from one foot to the other, trying not to step on the red fabric of my own dress.

"You are with Mr. Briefs, are you not?" She pushes her long auburn hair back with a deftly manicured hand, giving me a stare from head to toe. She's one of the beautiful women in the ; lo; long black dress, slim figure, you name it. Arrogance just comes with the package I guess.

"Yes." I try not to glare at her as I lift my glass to my lips and gulp the contents down without stopping to breathe once. She keeps that honey-sweet smile on her lips, and stays pleasant. Oh do I want to rip her throat out.

"And what do you do for a living, if I may ask?" No, you may not, but you do it just the same, don't you? Miss Universe crosses her arms in front of her voluptuous chest as I pick up another glass from the plate of a passing waiter. Didn't know I could drink so much in so little time.

"I'm in college." I reply, and pretend not to hear it when she snorts. It seems like she doesn't hold students in the highest esteem. Again I wonder why Trunks asked me with him to this ball. I really don't understand him, it's not like I do anything to heighten his social status.

She glances at me, a haughty and calculating look in her eyes, and tries to guess my age. Perhaps I look older than I am, for she says: "You're a _college student_? And what are you of Mr. Briefs? His girlfriend?"

She speaks the last word with such venom that her whole face crumples up into this weird expression. It almost makes me laugh.

"No, I am just a friend of Trunks'." I hardly keep the bitter tone from my voice. Her smile instantly grows bigger as she turns on her heel and practically runs in Trunks' direction. Trunks, who is talking to other businessmen, while Ms. Bundt still clings steadfastedly to his arm.

I laugh at myself humourlessly for ever thinking I could possibly have a chance with him. What the hell was I thinking when I told Goten and Bra? Stupid me, wearing a stupid dress, at a stupid party with stupid people. Lovely. Just lovely.

Someone clears their throat behind me, and I turn around, practically spitting fire. Ready to yell at the new woman, I'm startled when a young man (in what I estimate his mid-twenties) looks back at me. He's a handsome guy, I admit, after looking him over for a minute.

"Hello, my name's Simon. Would you care to dance?" He asks as he holds out his hand to me with a pleasant smile on his face. I muster up a polite smile for him, deciding to decline, when I glance back over to Trunks and see him still talking to others, only that hideous woman has joined them. And yes, Ms. Bundt is still being persistent ovherehere.

"Why not."

* * *

Okay, so I drank a bit too much. No biggie. 

Contrary to beliefs, we part-Saiyajins are not so alcohol-resistant as we like to think we are. Yes, we get drunk sometimes. Yes, we all feel fuzzy and happy when we're in the right state of mind after we drink.

On the other hand, sometimes we only feel more miserable.

Here I am, dancing with this really cute guy to a slow song, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and all I can think about is my misery. Can't I just enjoy it when a nice man is paying attention to me?

I ignore it all, and try to keep my mind pleasantly blank as we turn in small circles on the dancefloor, other couples all around us. I've got no idea where my 'friend' is, and honestly, by this time, I don't care anymore. He hasn't come looking for me, hasn't done anything to let me know he's interested in dancing with me, so he can just kiss my-

"May I cut in?" A sudden voice interrupts my train of thought, and I look up from what's-his-name's shoulder to look at Trunks. He doesn't look too happy. I wonwhy?why?

"Sure." Simon replies as he lets go of me and steps away, allowing Trunks room to take his former place. Trunks just wraps one of his arms around my waist, the other gently holds my hand in the right position, and I hesitantly wrap my other arm around his neck. So he thinks he can just cut in after ignoring me the whole time?

Trunks gazes down at me, a frown on his handsome face. His silence would be annoying and unsettling at any other time, but now I honestly didn't care. And yet, he broke that silence after a moment.

"Why weren't you with me? I mean, it doesn't look good if my own escort is dancing with another man." I immediately stop moving to the music, and just stand still, trying to find out if what I just heard come out of his mouth is really what he said. Glancing at his creased brows, my face pales. Yep.

I glare up at him. I cannot believe he just asked me that. _He_'s the one that's been acting as if I don't exist!_ He_ didn't even look at me when I stepped away from him!

"Well, then I wonder how it will look when I do this!" I hiss as I turn on my heel and push my way through the crowd, anger lancing through every fiber of my body as I practically stomp out of the building. Oh great, just great!

Salty water is pouring from the heavens non-stop, but I just don't care anymore. He should've just paid more attention to me if he wanted me by his side. Why does he care what I did? I mean, I just don't understand why he tells others I'm a friend and lets other women cling to him like he's a fucking lifeline or something, and then comes up to me and has the nerve to tell me it 'doesn't look good'!

As I said, I drank a little too much.

Running down the stairs, I try not to trip over my own feet. That would just be what I ed. ed. A nice fall down endlessly long stairs. When I fly rly reach the bottom of said stairs, I realize I have no transportation to take me back home. I'm just having the time of my life!

Glancing around for someone to help me, I suddenly hear Trunks behind me. He's too darn late; I'm soaked to the bone by the heavy downpour, I realize I forgot my coat inside, and I'm pretty damn sure my make-up's ruined and my hair's framing my face.

"Pan!" He rushes down the stairs, having a hell of a better time doing it with his flat shoes than with my heels, and drapes his jacket over my shivering shoulders. I sneeze and glare up at him, wishing I could just sink into the ground and never come back up.

"Come, we'll take the car back to my place, so I can take care of you if you're sick." He doesn't give me the chance to argue as he whistles for the car and pushes me into it. I open my mouth to yell at him, when he just holds his fingertips to my lips to shush me.

"Don't even start, Pan. We'll talk later."

* * *

I grimace as I step into his bedroom, the squishing of my shoes an annoying sound to my own ears. He has a huge bed, that's the first thing I notice in his spacious, dark-coloured room. 

Trunks leads me over to his bathroom that's connected to the room, and opens the door for me. I glance up at him before stepping into the room and he closes it behind me, then I hear his voice through the door.

"Take a shower. You can hang your dress on the drying rack, clean towels and washcloths are in the cabinet. I'll leave some clothes of mine on the chair beside the door, so you will have something dry to wear."

I sigh as I hear his footsteps fading away and start bunching the wet dress up my hips, until I'm able to pull it over my head. Since I wasn't wearing a bra because of the thin straps, I don't have to pull it off, and I slip out of the rest of my garments; panties, heels, black garter belt and stockings.

Hanging the majority of those things on the drying rack is a feat in itself, se tse the dress is quite lengthy and so it takes a bit longer. After that, I open the cabinet and pull out a nice fluffy white towel and a washcloth. How efficient.

Hope he doesn't think I've forgiven him all of a sudden, 'cause I sure haven't.I drI draw the shower curtain aside and step inside the shower, pulling it closed behind me. When the temperature is jusght,ght, I step underneath the spray and start washing my face and the rest of my body, until it's good and clean.

If he hasn't figured out yet why I'm mad at him, then he's just stupid. Well, the obvious reason is of course that he neglected me, to put it in those words, but the other is possibly a bit harder to decipher for him.

Hn.

I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I just give up on him? If the ball is any indication, perhaps I should. Maybe I should just go with whatever he'll say to me. Trunks is an intelligent man, so he should be able to pick up on what I throw at him. But then again, what will happen to our friendship if I tell him everything?

Stepping out of the shower, I reach for the towel and dry myself off, then wrap it around my body. No way am I going to open that door without something on me. I open the door a little bit, and look around the room. No one. All right.

He put the clothes on the chair, so it's easy to reach them. I scrunch my nose as I realize my panties aren't dry yet, so I'll have to compromise. Okay, he left boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Pulling them on, I decide that they're fine. Huge, but fine.

I snatch his brush from the chair, and try to get the knots from my hair. A smile comes to my face when I wiggle my toes and the carpet sure feels good beneath my feet. I like it.

"Pan? Are you finished?" Without knocking, he enters his room and stops in front of me. I nod, and he walks into the bathroom to shower himself, no doubt. Though with that nice lavender hair sticking to his face, he looks quite adorable. Geez.

Quickly I drop the brush on the chair, and make my way out of the room before I get naughty ideas. Hey, I got hormones too, as I said before. I trot into the living room, then walk into the attached kitchen and over to the refrigerator. I need something to drink.

Orange juice? Milk? I think I'll take the orange juice. Taking said juice from the lowest shelf, I raise from my bent position and get a glass from one of his cabinets. When I'm finished with pouring the juice into the glass, I put everything back into its rightful place and walk over to the couch.

Trunks probably wants me to stay over, and one look outside tells me that's probably for the best. And besides, it's not lik doe doesn't have enough guest rooms.

Now, what am I going to tell the guy? The guy who's currently in the shower, washing his gorgeous bod- Hold it right there! That's not the way you should think about your friends, Pan! Anyways. I think I'll just wait until he comes out of there, and see what he's got to say for himself. It better be good. Well, looks like I won't have to wait that long.

"Pan, what the hell was up with you?" Trunks says as he walks into the living room, and I lower my eyes to my glass despite my determination to be strong. Well, you try looking at him and keep your concentration when he walks into the room while he's putting on his shirt! He has a nice chest, you know? Nice.

When I'm sure he's put it on, I lift my eyes to gaze at him again. He's closer to me than I expected; he's sitting in front of me in one of his comfy-looking chairs. Not to mention staring at me. Talk about pressure. Then I feel my anger resurfacing, and my eyes narrow as I snarl.

"With me? You were the one constantly talking to others! You acted like I wasn't even there, Trunks, so excuse me for being angry at you." I snap at him, and he looks bewildered. Yeah, Trunks. Be surprised. I don't care anymore.

"It was necessary for me to talk to other people in high positions, because I need to keep them close. It's to improve CC's contacts with other companies. But, as I said earlier, it doesn't look good if my escort goes off dancing with other men." He crosses his arms over his chest, and after putting the glass down I cross them too. Sometimes he can be such a jerk!

"Trunks, I understand that you have to talk to others. That's not the problem. But then I ask you, how would _you_ feel if the guy that asked _you_ to a ball is getting cozy with other women, specifically Ms. Bitch – excuse me, Ms. Bundt -," I pause and can't help but snort, "and doesn't even pay attention to you anymore. I felt like I wasn't needed anymore, Trunks. And if you are so worked up about me dancing with another guy, then you should've just asked me yourself before another man had the chance!" I'm practically yelling by now, but it doesn't matter to me. It has it's desired effects; he's looking at me with widened eyes, leaning back in his chair in shoI siI sigh as I lean my head back on the couch and stare up at the cealing.

"Well, I guess there's one good thing that's come from this," I murmur, a sad smile tainting my lips, "I now know that I shouldn't accept other invitations anymore. You ignored me, Trunks, that's not something I enjoy. It gets me wondering why you even asked me in the first place. Were you so desperate that you asked tomboy Pan, 'cause it sure seemed like you were just trying to make other women jealous or something." I glance at him from the corner of my eyes and see him shaking his head quickly, his eyes still wide.

"No? When I was getting a drink, some woman came up to me, asking me what my occupation was. She just made fun of me, Trunks. Do you know how that feels? I handled it, I can take care of myself, but it wouldn't have happened if you were there. Not to mention that she asked me if I had a rtic tic relationship with you." The smile disappears from my face at that, and I lift my head to look at him when I feel him taking my hands in his.

"Pan, I- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Everytime I tried to ask you to dance, someone wanted to talk to me. And when you left to get something to drink, I wanted to join you. I know it isn't an excuse, but I'm sorry." He rubs his thumbs over the backs of my hands, staring down at them before meeting my eyes again. Suddenly his eyes harden, and I blink.

"You know those women are just airheads, Pan. The reason I asked you with me, wasn't to make others jealous, at least not in the way you mean," The last words are whispered, but I hear them and my eyes widen, before he talks again, "Anyway, I didn't know what to answer when people asked me if you were my girlfriend, Pan. It's weird. I just didn't know what to say." Is he trying to say what I think he's ng tng to say? I look deep into his blue eyes, before he lowers his face, and then I decide to take the risk.

"Bra and Goten already know that I would want to answer 'yes' to that question." I say, a hesitant smirk on my face. His head snaps up, and he searches my face for clues as to the truth in what I just said. Yeah, Trunks, I'd definitely want to say 'YES'.

"Hm, so you already talked to my sister, huh? I guess it figures she and Goten know before I do." He murmurs, and smiles that gorgeous smile at me, and I can just feel butterflies in my stomach. Finally.

We're sitting close to each other, our faces inches apart. I can feel his breath on my face, just trailing over my left cheek. I tilt my head to the left, as he does so to the right. We inch our faces closer to each other, and I allow my eyes to droop as I feel his soft lips touch mine.

Oh yeah.

The first of many kisses I hope.

* * *

Ah, the first kiss has arrived. But, like in many relationships, we aren't out of the woods yet. We have a lot left to deal with in their relationship, so stay tuned for more. 

Comments and criticism welcome as always.


End file.
